Unexpected
by 4Kiss me I'm Irish
Summary: Hermione gets a makeover over the summer, which attracts attention from the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy and many others. What will happen? And when her friends turn on her will she befriend the Slytherins...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hermione P.O.V I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself. I was no longer the frizzy haired, buck toothed bookworm I once was.I filled out over the summer I went from being flat chested to a C cup. I got my hair permanently straightened, and got bright red highlights. I changed my whole wardrobe too, instead of the boring baggy clothes I used to wear, I had started wearing clothes that showed off my curves.

During the summer I developed a-what the hell attitude thanks to my muggle friend Bree. Now I wore a tight white t-shirt that said "Witch by nature Bitch by choice" in silver letters, black jacket, red skinny jeans and black heeled boots.

"Hermione were ready to go."

My mum yelled from downstairs."Coming mum!" I went downstairs. "Let's get going Hermione dear you'll miss the train." We got in the car and drove to Kings Cross Station. I hugged my parents goodbye and ran through the wall onto the platform.

I was walking towards the train when I ran into something tall and fell down. "Sorry didn't see you there" the person said. He helped me up and I found myself staring into the quicksilver colored eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks" I said quickly then walked away. Draco Malfoy had changed over the summer. His 6"4 frame that towered over my 5"6 one. He had grown his hair out. Instead of being slicked back it was messy but not so much that it looked dumb. And I could feel his abs through his shirt as he helped me up. Years of Quidditch had clearly paid off.

I kept walking into the train when I spotted my best friend Ginny. "Gin!" I yelled, then ran up to my friend. "Hermione you look great!" Ginny exclaimed. "Gin you look amazing too! Oh and by the way call me Mia I'm going to shed the bookworm looser image this year." We both giggled and ran inside the train to find Harry and Ron.

We found Harry playing a game of Exploding Snap with Dean Tomas.

"Hey guys"

"Hermione! How was your summer you look..Different!" Said Harry. "In a good way a really good way" Added Dean.

"Thanks but can you guys call me Mia from now on!"

"Sure" chorused the two.

"Do you guys know where Ron is?" Ginny asked.

"I think he's in the next compartment over" Said Dean.

"Thanks".

We walked over to the next compartment over only to find him in a heavy snogging session with Lavender Brown.

"Ron that's revolting" said Ginny.

Both of them fell of their seats. Ron looked at me and stuttered "h-h-hi h-h-hermione."

He stared at me until I said "Ron is there something wrong with your jaw?"

"n-no"

"Then how 'bout you close it?"

He still stared until Lavender pinched him and squealed "Ron!

I laughed and said"Gin and I have got to get going see you guys at dinner"

As I was walking around the train with Ginny I ran (literally) into Draco for the second time today...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys I changed the first chapter a little bit my computer deleted some stuff. And I forgot to tell you guys but its their 7th year.

HallowRain8587

Thanks, and I'd love a shirt like that two

Bellibies

Thanks soooo much for reviewing ;-)

Neepagummapu

Thanks for the review!

Back to the story...

Last time

I was walking down the train when I ran into Draco Malfoy for the second time today...

Hermione P.O.V

"Ow" I said getting up.

"Someone likes running into me today." Teased Malfoy. "Weaselette who's your friend? She new?

"She's-"Ginny started

"Not going to tell you." I finished "Now we have to go."

We walked off to change into our uniforms.

My uniform had some slight changes. My skirt was ended about mid-thigh and my shirt showed off more up top then the regular ones.

After we got off the train we both walked in to the Great Hall and sat down by Harry, Ron, and the Other Griffindors. They Sorted the new students. Then the feast started. Ron once again was eating like a pig. After we had all eaten, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. He talked about house unity and blah blah blah. About halfway through I noticed Malfoy checking me out. I winked at him just as Dumbledore said, "Would Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please come forward." As we walked up I saw the shocked look on his face and smirked.

"Draco Malfoy is this years Head Boy, and Hermione Granger is Head Girl. You two may sit down " I winked again still smirking as we walked to our respective tables.

After dinner Professor McGonagall asked Malfoy and I to follow her. We walked behind her in an awkward silence.

She reached a portrait of a lion with soft brown eyes and a snake with silver eyes. "This is the entrance to your dormitory the password is unity. Please try not to kill each other." She said then walked off.

"Unity" we said together then we both stormed off to our room. On the way up I stumbled and would have fallen down the long flight of stairs if Malfoy didn't catch me. He let go quickly and went up to his room. This could be an interesting year...


End file.
